


The Struggles of Kenny Ackerman

by zerozaki_Zen



Series: Please Take Care of Me! [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blushing Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Good Uncle Kenny Ackerman, Kenny Ackerman is OOC, Kuchel is dead, Levi is 8 years old, Levi is Cute as Hell!!!!, M/M, Mates, OOC, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Overprotective Kenny Ackerman, Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), True Love, True Mates, Young Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: Kenny Ackerman had to take care of his 8 year old nephew Levi when his sister died.He thought that his struggles will stop once he gains the boy's trust and help him move on on his mother's death.He thought wrong.When Kenny passed the first struggle, more came. The list came on and on.





	The Struggles of Kenny Ackerman

**Author's Note:**

> I've got nothing to say but ENJOY!

Kenny is drilling holes at the piece paper on his hands, he read it like ten times and he can't still believe what it said.

"Are you mad?"

Kenny looks up to his 8-year-old nephew. Levi is drawing circles on the floor with his feet, eyes down and a cute pout on his lips.

"What? No, Le. I'm not mad." Kenny puts the paper down and grab the cookie jar in the center of the table and gave Levi one cookie before helping the child on his chair. Levi happily munches on his cookie.

"My classmates think it's gross because I'm a boy," Levi pouts.

Kenny can't help a smile, this is the first time Levi actually said a full sentence. "They will regret saying that, they will be on their knees when they saw you all grew up and pretty." Kenny messes his hair and Levi slap his hand away.

"I don't want to be pretty! I want to be strong!"

Kenny's eyes went wide at Levi's protest. This is also the first time Levi showed his true emotions. Kenny used this opportunity to show Levi that he supports him in every way and to let the child know that his uncle is always on his side. It's been 6 months since Kuchel died and Kenny is doing his everything to make Levi feel that his not alone.

"That's the spirit! When they say that you are gross again be sure to beat them up!" Kenny cheered.

The next day Kenny was requested by the school. Instead of scolding Levi for punching his classmates, Kenny just laughs it off and even cheers for his tiny nephew. Levi's once dull eyes are filled with shock then followed by happiness when Kenny praise him.

During the car ride, Levi strikes the conversation first.

"Why?" He squeaks.

"Hmm?" Kenny looks at him in the mirror.

"It's bad to hit people."

"It is."

"Then why did you praise me? In school, we only get 'good job' when we share or study well...."

"Levi, listen to me. Others deserve such treatment for them to learn their lesson. I don't advise it but there are cases that it's okay."

"Okay... I don't like it."

"You don't like what?"

"Punching, my hands hurts."

Kenny almost panic, he made a turn to a clinic before going home.

Levi's classmates learned their lesson to never mess with Levi Ackerman. It started there and Levi's mood improves every day so as his relationship with his uncle.

"My teacher said that being an Omega isn't that bad," Levi looks at his uncle at the rearview mirror.

"Really?" Kenny wants to raise a brow but stopped himself. He heard his sister once said that being an Omega sucks, if Levi's teacher is sugar coating the truth then Kenny is willing to go through with it until is Levi old enough to understand the real deal.

"Yes, he said that I can pick my own mate!"

"Awww, that's nice indeed."

"And he said that I can order them around like a slave!"

Kenny breath hitched, he needs to talk to that teacher. "Haha... That's nice too..."

"I can order him to build a robot with my legos and tie my shoelaces... And! And! And order him to reach the cabinets!"

"Why do you want him to reach the cabinets?" Kenny wholeheartedly playing along.

"No reason. I just want him taller. Oh! Can I have a giant for a mate? It would be fun! We'll destroy the city together like in the movies. BOOM! CLASH!" Levi thrust his arms around like he was destroying the city.

Okay. That's enough action movies for the little guy. Kenny put a pin on it.

"Uncle, I want a mate. Let's go to the park and find one!" Levi jumped on his seat when they passed the park.

"I... I don't think it's that easy Le but I know you will find your mate one day." Kenny cheered.

"I want the ice cream man! So I can have ice cream every day!" Levi said when they stopped at the ice cream parlor. It is Friday and Friday is always ice cream day.

Kenny got out and helped Levi with his seat belt. The little Omega never dares to touch his seat belt again after it accidentally pinched his hand when he tries to remove it by himself. "If you are going to eat ice cream every day, your tummy will hurt again. Remember last time?"

"Oh," Levi frowned at the memory and rubbed his tummy. He hopped out of the car and took his uncle's hand as they walk in the parlor.

Once inside, Levi runs towards the display. Evey week a new flavor is added and Levi needed to taste the new one before anyone else. Standing on his toes, he struggles to look into the display as well as reading the complicated words.

"Hi, little guy. What can I get for you?" The ice cream man on the counter cooed at him.

Levi snapped his head towards on the ice cream man. He is not the same ice cream man before, he doesn't have yellow hair and bushy eyebrows but he had a messy hair, that reminded Levi of chocolate and eyes like.... the little Omega never knew the name of that color, it looks like green but it is not.

"The new flavor please," Kenny supplies and giving his bill to the ice cream man.

"Coming right up!" The boy smiled and gave Kenny his change.

Levi's stared at the new ice cream man in awe. Kenny tugged his hand so they can take a seat but Levi stands his ground and refused to move, still busy staring at the boy behind the counter. Kenny sighed and picked him up instead. Levi tries to adjust on his uncle's hold so he can still have a better view of the boy.

"The ice cream man is different," Levi whispered to Kenny when he placed him on his seat.

"Yes, I think he is the new employee."

"He had that thing on his shirt what does it say?" He whispered.

Kenny crossed his arms. If Levi said he wants something he means it, do everything to get it and based on little Omega's reaction when he saw the new guy, Kenny knew exactly what he's thinking. "It said Eren. Le, don't tell me-"

"I know..." Levi slumped on his seat with a frown. Then tears came, "I know... But I want him to be my mate... Even if my tummy will hurt again because of the ice creams..." He silently weeps.

Kenny was shocked, after his brain process the current information, he laughs.

"It's not funny!" with watery eyes, Levi glared at him.

"Oh, Le. You know you don't have to eat all the ice cream." Kenny chuckled.

"Oh," the rain cloud above the little Omega's head sprouts rainbows. "I can marry him now! I'm going to propose now!"

Kenny flitched. "Le, listen-"

"Here's your ice cream!" Eren came with all smiles, setting the bowl in front of Levi. "Enjoy!" The brunet pats his head before going back to his post.

"Yey!" Levi focused on his ice cream like he wasn't weeping earlier and was full of confidence on proposing.

Kenny studied his nephew, eyes squinted at the boy. Levi stopped eating, the red blush on his cheeks made him more adorable.

"I'm... shy...."

Kenny sighs in relief. If Levi actually did what he said, Kenny had no idea what to do.

***

"You think he will like me?" Levi looked up at Kenny in his pajamas. The boy refused to sleep and won't stop talking about the new employee on the parlor even during the ride home.

"He will if you behave and be friendly," Kenny yawns.

"Eren is so tall. How old is he?"

"He's a teenager."

"How old is a teener?"

"It's teenager. I think he is about 15." He guesses.

"He is old but not old like you."

"Alright boy, go to your room and sleep." That last one made Kenny put the foot down.

"You think he will be turn off of me because I'm tiny like a kindergarten?"

"What?" That took Kenny off guard. "Did someone told you that? And where did he learn the word 'turn off'?"

"No one, it was an accident. The new teacher thought that I'm from the kindergarten. And I got the word from the girls in the room. They would say: 'he's cute but he sniffs people, what a turn-off!'" Levi mimics.

"Le, did you know that you'll grow up faster if you sleep? That is why dogs sleep a lot, did you see Petra's puppy?"

"Yeah, Pepper always sleeps."

"And look at her now, pepper is big."

"Okay! Goodnight!" Levi gave him a kiss on the cheek before running back to his room.

Kenny let his head fall back. "God, Kuchel help me."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you like!
> 
> Comments gave me life!


End file.
